Tile systems are in common use in architecture and building construction. These tile systems include ceramic, stone, porcelain, granite, marble, as well as other types of material for use as tile. These tiles may be used, for example, as floor covering, wall surfaces and/or counter top surfaces. Additionally, there are ceiling tile systems, such as acoustical ceiling tile systems, for use as ceiling or wall surfaces inside buildings or other structures. These ceiling tile systems are commonly referred to as acoustical tile systems.
During installation of tile systems, it is often necessary for certain tiles to be cut or shaped to fit a particular area. Tiles that often must be cut/shaped are those tiles that border or abut a wall or partition that is aligned perpendicularly to the plane in which the tile system is placed. Where the abutting wall or partition is non-linear (or curved), tile must be shaped to conform to the curve of the abutting wall or partition. Shaping is typically carried out on site during the installation process.
The process of shaping a tile to conform to a particular curve typically entails a degree of “guess work” in determining the dimensions and lines of the area in which the tile is to be placed. Based on the determined dimensions and lines, a standard tile will be cut to a shape that conforms to the measured dimensions and lines. While the craftsman with experience can often determine the appropriate dimensions and lines with substantial ease, more complex curves/shapes can tax even the most skilled craftsman. The result is often wasted tile material and time.
Thus, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.